subterrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Control
Central Control is the central point of power in MPO, both figuratively and geographically, and serves as Albert West's safe haven. Uniquely, it is free of infection and will never become infected, despite radioactive waste being spilled in the northern area. It can be accessed via tram or stairs (in the case of Nilson Engineering, Herbert Research, MPO Mine, and MPO Biosphere) and requires 1300 units of power to be active. If a new game begins with the "Skip Tutorial" option selected, West begins the game here, along with a few items from the MPO Prison. Description Central Control serves as West's safe haven and hub, so it helps to get used to its layout. Central occupies one floor and has its own oxygen and thermal generators; unlike most of MPO, these generators are already equipped with an oxygen filter and thermal regulator. They are found in eastern area, north of all of the machines. The southern area has the tram, from which West can travel to any powered location besides the core sectors, and a save point. Near those are recharging stations for power packs, oxygen canisters, and thermal canisters; these particular stations have significantly more capacity than any others. Slightly north of the charging stations is a small room with several containers (these containers have abnormally high capacities, so they make for great storage and item management) and the Material Storage and Production Output. The two latter are the exact same as the ones found in Nilson Engineering and actually share storage with it (for example, if you put something into the Material Storage in Central, it will be available in the Storage in Nilson, too). The eastern area is inhabited by a variety of machines; these machines are all remote terminals to machines in Nilson Engineering, the MPO Biosphere, or the MPO Mine (except the Nano Reconstruction Bay, which is unique to Central). All of these remote terminals require level 2 software in the respective machine in order to be accessed from Central. The Nano Reconstruction Bay repairs West's weapons and suits, as well as the generator's reactor modules. The northern area is occupied by the Power Generator and its accompanying facilities: eight turrets and sixteen reactor modules. The turrets start out empty, but West can put SMGs in them. When an invasion arrives, West can activate the turrets to have them automatically shoot nearby mutants with the armed SMG. Slightly south of the Power Generator room is the switch to activate the turrets, as well as three recharging stations (whose capacities are shared with the southern stations). The western area has the residential facilities, including beds, a bathroom, and a medical office (which contains two samples of each basic supplement and medical supply). In a small container in the bedroom is where West finds the Power Control Room Keycard, which is in the center of the floor. The center of Central houses the Power Control room, from which West can allocate and deallocate power at will. Also in this room are two journals and several keycards: Nilson Engineering, Herbert Research, and two Generator keycards. Just north of the Power Control room are four staircases that lead to the core sectors: Nilson Engineering, Herbert Research, MPO Mine, and MPO Biosphere. Points of Interest *Safety (and save point) *Journals: "Arrival at Central Control", "Nobody's Home", "Power Control Console", "Martin!", "Power Console Update", "The Generator", "Canisters", "Radiation" *Keycard - Power Control Room *Keycard - Nilson Engineering *Keycard - Herbert Research *Keycard - Generator Room *Power Generator *Recharging Stations *Nano Reconstruction Machine *Remote terminals for: **MPO 3D Printing System **MPO Bio Combine System **MPO Ore Refining System **MPO Bio Processing System **MPO Tech Recycle System **MPO Bio Recycle System **MPO Biosphere Accelerator **MPO Mine Extractor *Access to: **Nilson Engineering **Herbert Research **MPO Mine **MPO Biosphere Category:Locations Category:Tutorials